


Last Day on Earth

by GlennRhee



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlennRhee/pseuds/GlennRhee
Summary: Glenn is the first victim of Lucille. Maggie watches as her husband is brutally beaten into a pulp - but it turns out to be just one bad dream. Team Family never ran into Negan and Co. They're still at Alexandria, and Maggie and Glenn have had their first child. Set a few years after their daughters birth, they've settled for a life of their own and have made peace with their surroundings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is kinda weird because I didn't plan it out very well, I just wanted to get it in before tonight's ep. Regardless, any spelling errors or general goof ups are because of the reason just stated. Thank you !! Xx

_“He has outsoared the shadow of our night; envy and calumny and hate and pain, and that unrest which men miscall delight, can touch him not and torture not again; from the contagion of the world's slow stain, he is secure.”_

_Percy Bysshe Shelley (1792-1822)_

  
In the dead of silence just before dawn, a thin fog settles among the strategically placed bruised, beaten, broken, and mangled familiar faces.

The sun hid behind the forest, but it was at just the right time where it could either be 12am or 4am. None of that mattered anyway. Blackness engulfed them. Gasping for air and the sound of monotonous insects filled his ears. It seeped in trying to dig at the thought of Maggie, the only thing he wanted to focus on.

Glenn could hear Negan giving his bravado style speech, planting a fake fear into his own family and blood while he had to watch in fright. He could hear it, but nothing was audible, nothing was making sense and the voices all sounded like chatter through a thick wall.

His eyes failed him to track anything moving and remained staring at the ground Maggie was kneeling on, his peripheral vision watching Negan point and pick which victim would be his in a matter of seconds. He was only imagining the absolute worst pain he could experience if he saw his wife be harmed in anyway, he already felt responsible for her being ill and barely able to stand with another life growing inside her, the punishment of her death on him would be the last thing to push him. That bat landing on her would be the one final touch to rip Glenn of his hope, but it didn't land on her.

He didn't even notice the barbed wire bat dangling in front of his face until he heard Maggie screaming at the top of her lungs.

“Anyone moves, anyone says anything, cut the boys other eye out and feed it to his father, and _then_ we’ll start.”

Suddenly he was back in reality, like the snap of fingers. Just like that, he saw everyone and everything around him, he almost felt out of body and third person viewing it all.

  
“You can breathe, you can blink, you can cry. Hell, you're _all_ gonna be doing that.”

Glenn takes one last look at Maggie before feeling a force smack down onto his skull, knocking him down on the ground, blood spitting onto the dusty ground and his eyes losing vision, his voice just barely able to mutter something.

“M-Ma-”  
Another hit.

His body flat on the ground now, ears ringing, barely hearing Negan taunt him and making out the words “champ”, he sees his entire life flash before his eyes.

Close call with death while rescuing the dumbass Clint Eastwood, his first kiss with Maggie, the touch of love and acceptance as his father-in-law places a metal pocket watch into his hands, the same hands he would use to feel the movement of his wife's pregnant stomach. It all flowed through him, filling him up like a balloon that was about to burst.

“M-”

One last beat into his skull before the last thing he sees is his wife sobbing and pleading, refusing to close her eyes but begging them to shut tight. His palm lays flat on the ground, reaching out for her as she extends her arm out to get one last touch before he's gone, but she doesn't get it.  
“M-Maggie.”

 

- 

 

“Daddy?”

It was quite sudden. Nice, but sudden.

It's the shocking feeling when you've been woken up, but the kind that isn't too bad.

The feeling of waking up from a deep sleep with the warm gentle sun on your body through the blinds, or when you wake up to see a cloudy sky just before it rains.

Glenn's face is stuffed into his pillow when he hears a sound he had almost forgotten during the dream, but he's too exhausted to investigate just this moment.

“Daddy are you awake?”

He doesn't want to startle whoever is calling to him, but Glenn knows he's drenched in cold sweat with an aching with pain in his muscles, so he decides to slowly maneuver his head over to see the manifest of the voice he's just heard so calmly.

His tussles of black locks covering his weary and drained eyes are barely separated enough to make out a soft and innocent face gleaming back up at him, and it's with that he's suddenly no longer tense. It all flows through him like rain.

Everything fades away, and he almost completely forgets what he dreamt about. As he blinks slowly, his fuzzy vision becomes more clear, recognizing one of two of the most important things to himself.

“Yeah, honey. I'm up.”

Glenn takes a deep breath in and switches positions of his body so he's facing her on his side, making sure he's got direct view of what he thought he thought he'd forgotten and lost.  
“I'm up.”  
She gives a quiet exhale just as she smiles.  
“Ok. Mommy says pancakes are ready.”

His consciousness is starting to come back slowly. He hears the sweet voice of what he calls “an angel” every night before she goes to bed, just after reading a bedtime story with a goodnight hug and kiss afterwards.

His arm extends out to her face, using his index and middle finger to just gently brush the bed head strands of hair out of the way so he can see the resemblance she has of her mother’s.

“Mommy said they're chocolate chip.”

“She knows how to get me out of bed then.”

Glenn raises a smile and finds a chuckle buried in himself somewhere, someplace only she could manage to bring out after what he's feeling right now. Only moments ago, helpless and fighting for his life, it almost completely wipes from his memory and the nightmare is just about to be added to the collection of forgotten “what ifs”.

“Why don't you go downstairs and help mommy set the table, ok?”

He places his thumb on her cheek while he watches her eyes gleam up at his request.

“Ok” she smiles as her eyes turn with faint wrinkles, a feature she could only have gotten from Glenn. Her footsteps speed up as she darts out of their bedroom, down the stairs and into the kitchen, as he tentatively listens to what anyone would call muffled chatter - but to him, it sounds exactly like home. His two girls quietly speaking about who's the new friend at school, and the debate of begging Mom to let her watch cartoons instead and wait till Sunday to do homework.

“Honey can you set these by daddy's plate?”

Maggie hands her daughter a set of utensils and a napkin, taking them as she trots over to an empty plate ready for a filling hot breakfast and strategically places them vertically, making certain they're neat and tidy looking.

Glenn takes one last breath in before sliding his previously sweaty - but now dry - palm across his face to rub off any morning grogginess he has left on him. He leans up and slides on the pair of slippers he always leaves downstairs by the couch just before bed, but Maggie always remembers to pick them up and set them by the bedside.

Stretching his arms up to the ceiling and back down, he rocks himself forward gently and props up in his walking position, making his way through the door frame in his plaid pyjama pants, wearing the grey and faded t-shirt with only the words “Pizzeria” visible. It's almost too raggedy and small to wear, but he never could let go of it. He didn't love his job as the delivery boy, or take any joy of cold winter nights standing outside of someone's door waiting for a no dollar tip, but it was the idea that it was from before all of this. Thankful for what he has now, and thankful for the world turning upside down (though he would have a hard time admitting that) he likes to hold onto the small things from the past a little bit.

He slides his fingers down the stair rail and step by step makes his way into the kitchen.

“There's Mr. Sleepyhead.” Maggie calls over to her husband, feeling the faint imprint of her ring on her finger whenever she mentions him or thinks of him.

“Morning.” He rubs his eyes and smiles to her before turning to look at his daughter walking over to him.

“Mommy says you slept late”  
“I did, mommy is very smart. Kind of a rough night.”

Maggie sets down her forks and butter knives next to her plate as she walks to the stove, picking up the pan of fresh pancakes and scooping them up with a spatula.

“Bad dream honey?”  
Glenn slowly scoots over to his lover, placing his hand on her shoulder and pulling her in to kiss her forehead, smiling down at her starry eyes and perfect morning smile. There, standing innocently enough, was the person who made his life worth living when this world first started out, except only this time he had two things worth living for. Glenn would never have imagined he'd be so deserving of a life that closely resembles heaven on earth, but yet he never took it for granted or passed up any single day to be grateful for what he has. This was everything he had worked for, and everything the world could offer him. This was his life now.

“Yeah babe. All better now.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This quick fic is how the story is going in my mind. I'm not going to continue the show, and while I may be witnessing one version of the story tonight, there are still other versions to be written. In my head, this is exactly how it goes, and I'm just seeing a poorly written AU tonight lol
> 
> I want to thank this fandom for everything it's done for me. I have met so many people, made such good friends who have changed my life, and will be forever impacted by them. The good will always outweigh the bad.
> 
> I will stand by Glenn Rhee with open arms and a welcoming heart, and I hope that you do too ❤️
> 
> I love you all dearly, and our pizza boy.


End file.
